


[podfic] Not Enough Sci-Fi

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Star Wars - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sweet sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Tony goes to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens and meets a good-looking guy.





	[podfic] Not Enough Sci-Fi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Enough Sci-Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116506) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink). 

> Cover art by olive2read

**Length:** 11:22

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/maduiywacmag8pn/not%20enough%20sci-fi.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 12.7 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
